


【DN】饿了的侄子想吃的是叔叔哪部分

by Lewil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewil/pseuds/Lewil
Summary: forkcake设定啃食血肉有，暴力有我流叔侄 加粗ooc
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【DN】饿了的侄子想吃的是叔叔哪部分

**Author's Note:**

> forkcake设定  
> 啃食血肉有，暴力有  
> 我流叔侄 加粗ooc

没人告诉他恶魔会没有味觉，普通的食物对尼禄来说如同泥水，塞再多填胃也无法缓解他的饥饿。取而代之的是，擦肩而过的人飘来食物的香味，变得很……可口。  
尼禄离开小城时正好日落，太阳坠入海中，回望城镇像被烧着了一样，再往前一步就会跟着一起燃烧。  
找到但丁不是难事，尼禄站到事务所门口在犹豫进去后该说什么时，送披萨的外卖员打断了他的思考，抢先一步敲开门。  
但丁坐在椅子上，脸上盖着杂志。他现在不想动，哪怕听到了披萨放下的声音和离开的脚步声，进门的不止一个人，另一个脚步声离他越来越近。“外卖都这么贴心送到嘴边了？我可没有小费。”  
他掀开书，看到尼禄脸后重新闭上眼，连带披萨到达可能都是一场梦，远在福图纳的人怎么会突然出现在自己面前，尼禄扔掉杂志，阻止了但丁再次坠入梦境。  
就没人教过他正常打招呼吗，但丁抓住那只手，顺着手臂往上看去，尼禄一脸不耐烦。  
“才几天不见就这么想我了，太缠人的追求者会被嫌弃。”他打量着坐在沙发上的尼禄。“要来点吃的吗？”但丁拿起披萨塞到自己嘴里。  
尼禄坐在沙发上，鬼手紧抓住沙发，皮革被尖爪划破露出棉絮。他闻不到披萨的香，也尝不到但丁口中最美妙的味道。他紧盯着但丁，诱人的香味从他身上散发出来。尼禄闭上眼想逃开这欲望，却更清楚的想象出将但丁开膛破肚后的景色，一滴汗也不放过。他趴伏在但丁身上，双手颤抖着划开但丁肌肤，从血肉到骨骼，每一寸都吞之入腹。  
阴影从尼禄头上落下来，但丁主动走到他面前，举着披萨在他面前晃过。  
尼禄不想抬头，但他无法阻止但丁出现他在视野里，他心烦意乱挥手赶开渴望的源头，哪怕只是对视一眼都可能彻底失控，再近一点他会忍不住折断但丁伸过来的手。尼禄泄愤一样的咬住但丁递过来的食物，油腻糊了他满嘴，但丁还顺势将手上的油抹在他脸上。  
尼禄偏头咬住凑过来的手指，在要咬断骨头的那刻，冰冷的枪管抵上了他的喉咙，咯得他下颚难受。扳弯枪管对他来说轻而易举，只要他向下一秒便能将面前的人压倒以获取他的食物，光是想象那画面都让他的胃兴奋地紧缩成一团，他艰难地咽下一口气。“我饿了。”  
睁开眼，他迎上的是但丁的笑。  
一旦开口，介绍自己的情况也变得不是那么困难。尼禄双手交叉，在沉默中焦躁的等待但丁的回答。  
比回答先到来的是滴在脸上的血液，但丁割破自己的手掌，在尼禄没有反应过来时温热的鲜血已经糊到了他脸上。本能优先于理智，他捧起但丁双手将血液舔舐干净，还不够，舌头滑过伤口，那块已经已经接近愈合。还不够，牙齿穿透皮肤，将但丁的手掌再次撕裂开来，尝到了一点就想要更多，永远不知足。  
尼禄反应过来时但丁的手掌只剩一半，白骨暴露在空气中，提醒着他的所作所为。但丁盯着他，脸上看不出情绪。他颤抖着往后退去，鬼手捂住嘴，转头干呕着。  
说实在的在完全清醒的情况下被人当食物的确不好受，但丁看着自己渐渐愈合的双手，走过去拎起尼禄。“皮革的味道怎样，这可是我新手套。”但丁脱下破破烂烂的手套丢到尼禄面前，拍了拍尼禄后背，比起恶魔知识这小子先学习的应该是常识。  
后天的fork相对更少见，但也不是没有，可能是被觉醒的恶魔系统影响。没人能选择自己的属性，就跟没人能选择出生一样。  
“理论上是要被送过去统一控制的，但你要是进去也太可惜了，我会无聊的。”  
在之后的日子里，但丁不止一次想留下尼禄是否正确，他在用自己血肉喂养圈养一只野兽，可尼禄不是宠物。

Lady不满但丁的主意，但谁都没法说服但丁，这点永远不会改变。  
危险份子留在但丁家，lady也问过他，是否有自己是cake的自觉。但丁只是摊开手，看样子是被吃了也无所谓。  
当lady到达事务所是见到的还真是但丁被吃画面，躺在地板上，鲜血浸染了地毯，尼禄趴在还温热的人体时大口吃着但丁，但丁的腹部已被破开，内脏散落一地，一部分在尼禄手中，鲜血染红了鬼手，但正在进食的人没有一点自知之明。  
半魔人不会因为这点小伤就死，但丁似乎还安慰着尼禄，仿佛被吃掉的不是他，能有这种风险精神，值得表彰。  
他俩都不知道为什么会到这步，更像一个开过头的不知如何收场的玩笑，但饥饿没办法简单的填满，撑破肚子仍不知足。  
尼禄被lady用大炮抵着脑门才清醒过来，捂着胃缩一边呕吐。但丁的伤口愈合的比想象中的快，没有痕迹留在他身上，除了尼禄半身的血证明发生了什么。但丁内脏的味道他记得清清楚楚，呕吐又让人怀念。他整个人被撕扯着，压住但丁揍了上去，为什么不阻止他，他应该被控制，而不是被无限制的纵容。   
但丁对面前的青年想补偿些什么，他自己不知道，可能除了怜悯什么都有点。

除了血肉也可以试试其他东西。  
但丁不是个好老师，但尼禄是最好的学生。尽管尼禄觉得但丁是在故意折磨他，以报复尼禄将他作为食物。在两人玩闹中但丁无数次的击倒尼禄，单脚踩上他手腕又或是一次次让子弹插过他头颅，在陪尼禄玩的事上但丁从不吝啬。  
两人喘着气倒在地板上，尼禄歪头望着但丁。他拼命克制着自己的欲望，避免因为缺少克制犯下无可挽回的罪行，但现在光是盯着但丁露出的肌肤就能唤醒他长久压抑着的渴望。  
取代血液的是精液，尼禄埋在但丁腿间，舔舐干净那些精液。味道算不上好，但能尝出来，气味也是他想要一部分吗。他会想到但丁的外套，远不及本人。  
该给点教训，但不该是这样的。收手，推开，他俩都有后退的可能。可饿的不止一个人，饿的也不只是肚子。但丁手按压住尼禄的头。手指划过短发，捏住人后颈。看着尼禄急不可耐的吞咽着所有。  
但丁担心身下的孩子会饿到连带他的小兄弟都咬下去，理论上能恢复，但那种疼痛他绝对不想感受。或许该定个解限，像个项圈一样，方便大家。恶犬也需要被控制，但尼禄想吗？他摩挲着孩子的眉梢，吻了上去。  
在尼禄再一次扑上来时，但丁低头咬上了尼禄的唇，将还饿着的小孩抱到身上。尼禄的上衣已经脱干净，他恢复能力不如但丁，身上还残留着同恶魔战斗后的伤痕，但丁手指抚过伤痕，满意地得到尼禄的挣扎。尼禄呼吸变得急促，他不喜欢这些过去被直接的触碰。  
但丁埋头亲上尼禄小腹，一路吻上去，胡茬刺着皮肤。温柔的亲吻让人无所适从，尼禄用手去推那脑袋的话，指尖被咬住，但丁的鼻翼蹭过手掌，唇印烙在去尼禄掌心。被吞噬的到底是谁。  
尼禄被亲得羞到耳朵红，他回亲的乱无章法，惹得但丁哈哈大笑，用更老手的方式教他怎么来。  
尼禄是最好的学生，在床上也不例外，但是他现在不想用但丁教他的东西。年轻人有自己的一套，像只横冲直撞的野兽一样，永远精力充沛。他踹开松垮挂在脚踝的裤子，略带羞涩又坦然的打开自己，下身暴露在空气里微颤着，靠自身引诱过来还不够，伸长了鬼手将面前的人作为猎物拖过来，让对方满足自己，他寻求着更多。  
“乖孩子，把腿再张开点。”但丁握住对方性器，拇指按压住前段。尼禄的呼吸声渐渐变得急促，肠壁吮吸着但丁的手指，绞磨住仍在探索的指腹。尼禄双手紧紧攥住但丁的手腕，但丁感受着尼禄绷起的肌肉，拍拍手背当安抚。  
小孩抬起脚压在但丁肩上，稍微动一下脚就压上但丁的半边脸。枕头上除了但丁还有其他人的气味，尼禄皱起眉头，嘴不高兴的往下撇。“你现在想着的是谁？”答案无所谓，但丁嘴里关于感情的回答一个都不可信。他做好自己不是答案的准备，也准备好拉近但丁告诉他，你看着我，现在只有我，其他人绝无可能。就像他的刀一样，已经蓄满了火，往前冲去扫平一切阻碍。


End file.
